Tough Choices
by Mangle6
Summary: A mystery charecter kidnaps people from their game's and makes them play in their game...
1. Prologue: So It Begins

Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph woke up in a dimly lit room, their wrists we're hand cuffed as they we're tied together. They we're gagged and chains we're rapped around them restricting their breathing and moments further. The room had a concrete floor as the walls we're covered in gems of all shapes and sizes. The place was silent minus to uneven breathing from the captives. Calhoun wasn't even wearing her armor as she was in a white tank top and black tights.

The three tried to get free but soon found the chains we're brand new. Thus making escape impossible, clicking footsteps we're heard as Calhoun, Felix, and Ralph turned their heads to the noise. The three then saw a cloaked figure that seemed to be very tall. Felix shivered the figure reminding him of the Grim Reaper while Ralph and Calhoun scowled.

"Hello hero's and villain." The figure said sounding fairly mature with a prim and posh voice, "Today you get to make the biggest choice of your lives." The figure circled around them.

"You have four choices. If two of you vote Felix he has to drink a gallon of milk. Which would be very unfortunate after all your lactose intolerant aren't you Felix." The figure continued, Felix blushed in response and looked away.

"If two of you vote Ralph he will get branded on his groin." Ralph's eye's widened as he looked at the figure in shock, Felix was sure if he hadn't been gaged. That he would've volunteered to drink some milk. While Calhoun was getting angrier by the minute,

"If two of you vote Calhoun then I will ram an axe into her femur bone. Which would not only cause her to get a permanent limp….but it could cause her to bleed out and die." The figure went on. "But. If you try and deceive me. Escape. Or one of you simply refuse to letting me do the action. Then the other two will suffer I would kill Felix, rip Ralph's eye's out, and I would amputate Calhoun's legs." Felix, Ralph, and Calhoun paled. As they looked at the figure in horror, the figure took the gags off the three.

"And…..your fourth choice. I let you go free and well……if you guys vote Kit. Then……I'll bring him here…..and cripple him….again." The figure said,

"I vote myself! I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt!" Felix said and Ralph bit his lip not wanting his friend to do this; knowing what happened to him when he had dairy products. He swallowed his confidence,

"I vote Kit!" Ralph said.

"Ralph!" Felix said. The wreaker looked away from his friend,

"I'm not gonna let yourself be served on a silver platter! Either choice we make effects someone badly." Ralph said. Felix looked back at Ralph,

"Well I'd gladly do that instead of feeding Kit to the dogs." The handyman said.

"Hmmm…..interesting…..well Calhoun….what's your choice?" The figure said, Calhoun looked at Ralph. Then at Felix she sighed,

"As much as I hate to make this choice……I choose Felix." She said. The figure smiled as she pulled down what looked to be the head of a ventilator. It attached it to Felix's mouth and the handyman saw there was a long tube going up somewhere. The figure walked over to the side of the room and pulled a lever. And Felix, Ralph, and Calhoun watched as milk came down the tubing.

Felix's eye's widened as he was forced to drink the milk. It wouldn't stop coming, much to the handyman's shock and horror. It kept going until Felix felt he was going to explode, Ralph and Calhoun held their tongues. Afraid of what could happen if they spoke out of turn; finally the figure pulled the lever back up. And removed the ventilator; Felix immediately started sucking in air between coughs.

"Felix are you alright?!" Ralph and Calhoun said simultaneously, the handyman didn't respond. As he was still trying as get in air; while hit coughing fit was ending. Once Felix did get his necessary air his stomach gurgled.

"I—I……wi—will….b…be…eventually." He said, the figured walked over and undid the chains and handcuffs. Felix, Ralph, and Calhoun got up and gee and the wreaker we're ready to attack.

"Remember…..you can't hurt me. Or else I'd be very…..unfortunate….for Felix." The figure said, the two put down their guard. It then walked to the nearest door and opened it, "But now that's over…..your all free to go." The figure said. Felix's stomach gurgled once more before he ran out the door. Calhoun and Ralph left as well glaring at the figure her while it smiled underneath it's cloak.


	2. Cataclysmic Race

Airhead was at the random roster race watching as all the racers competed. She sat in the chocolate bunny fan stands next to Kit who had Mocho and Cinnamon in his lip. Cinnamon seemed to enjoy watching the race so much that she didn't even realize she was around strangers. Mocho on the other hand was hugging his father tightly. Not liking all the noise and all the people around him Kit did his best to calm his son while still trying to enjoy the race. Fudge was was having the time of her life, for once, enjoying the adrenaline rush she got from racing. As she was managing to keep up with Vanellope who was in first place. Airhead watched the race intently before snapping back to her dopey smile.

"Hey Kit!" She said, Kit immediately snapped his attention to Airhead.

"Yeah?" He said,

"Do you think I could be a racer?" Airhead said. Kit's smiled nervously,

"Well…..with practice…..patience…..you could become a racer. But that takes a lot of work and a super special individual to pull it off." He said. Airhead turned her head and looked sad for a moment,

"Am I not special?" She said. Kit bit his lip wanting to do anything other then this.

"No! Your just…..extra special….yeah that's it! You just are so different and unique that it would be a crime to allow you to race and leave the other's the dust!" He said, Airhead giggled and smiled again.

"Ohhh……I get it." She said, Kit let out a sigh of relief. As he went back to calming down Mocho, suddenly though all the chocolate bunny fans booed. While the Taffyta fans cheered and laughed Kit looked at the large t.v. screen broadcasting the race. And he saw that Fudge (and her cart) had been pelted with ice-cream.

"Elcano!" The announcer said, Fudge popped out of the ice-cream and looked furious. She hit the gas petal hard and sped off the chocolate bunny fans (Kit included) started cheering for Fudge. Cinnamon even joined in wanting her mom to win while Mocho started to cry. Kit immediately picked up on this and blushed slightly not wanting to look like a bad father. He put Mocho into his arms and started rocking him while Cinnamon was both concerned and annoyed with her brother.

Airhead looked to the screen and saw the racers had now entered track: Cakeway. Candlehead was now in the lead and she saw the others we're quickly coming after her. She moved her kart over to the side and lit the cherries. Causing the announcer to say:

"Cherry Bomb!" The cherries started exploding causing Jubileena, Creumbelina, and Swizzle to serve off course. Vanellope glitched in front of Candlehead and playfully stuck out her tongue. She then activated her power-up and a red sticky liquid poured from the back of her kart. And the announcer said:

"Sticky Slick!" And just as the name implied the racers behind Vanellope got stuck in the goop. Unable to steer their way out; Fudge looked over to Rancis as she attached her hair to the back of his kart. Just as he activated:

"Sugar Rush!" And Rancis suddenly got a burst of speed. Not only getting him out of the sticky substance but dragging Fudge (and her kart) with him. The fudge themed racer removed her locks and hit the gas. As the jump came into view; but suddenly Vanellope's, Rancis's, and her own kart lost speed. As a rainbow substance leaked from their kart engines.

The three screamed as they fell down the abyss and landed in a giant cupcake. Their respective fans gasped wondering what had just happened. Fudge propped out of the cupcake looking upset and embarrassed. While Vanellope came up looking confused, and Rancis came up looking both confused and embarrassed. The three watched as their fellow racers made the jump and landed on the other side.

They then got out of the cupcake and pushed their karts back to the finish line. When they got back their fans we're glad they we're okay. And they saw Jubileena, Creumbelina, and Swizzle who only had a few cuts and bruises. Kit came from the chocolate bunny stands and talked to his wife.

"You did really great! But…..what happened back there?" Fudge shrugged getting some pink icing out of her hair,

"I don't know. I checked it just yesterday." She said. Cinnamon and Mocho smiled brightly and their mother giggled.

"Did you like mommies racing?" She said, Cinnamon babbled happily as she stuck out her hands giving thumbs up. While Mocho blushed and nodded,

"Hey Fudge!" A voice cried out, and her and Kit turned to see Vanellope and Rancis.

"We're having our wedding in two weeks! Are you guys coming?" Vanellope asked, Fudge opened her mouth but Kit beat her to it.

"Heck yeah we're coming! You guys helped out at our wedding so duh! The only one I wouldn't go to is Gloyd's." He said a bit of bitterness and shame in his voice on the last sentence.

"Your _still_ holding a grudge from what he said at your wedding?" Vanellope said,

"Yes! Until he apologizes I'm keeping my ground." Kit said stubbornly. Suddenly there was what sounded to be a large explosion as they all looked at the screen. And saw that Gloyd and Minty's kart now was nothing but scraps of parts. Gloyd and Minty themselves we're gone; their fans we're now panicking. And at that moment Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Sticky, Torvald, Citrusella, and Nougetsia crossed the finish line.

They scrambled out of their karts looking at the screen,

"How did an explosion happen!?" Adorabeezle said.

"And where are they!?" Sticky said, meanwhile Airhead had left the track moments before the explosion. And was now at Kart Bakery; she had just finished making her kart. Her kart was very different from the other karts as it was shaped like a rounded capsule. The bottom only had one large wheel but for some odd reason the kart stayed up. Airhead jumped into the kart and closed the glass top.

She then hit the gas and sped off having some important business to attend to.


	3. Missing!

Gloyd, Minty, Calhoun, and Ralph woke up being chained to torture tables. The room they we're in was completely dark except for yellow spotlights that we're on each character.

"W—Where are we?" Minty said; as the last thing she remembered was the random roster race.

"Oh no not again." Ralph said as he struggled against the binds; but even he couldn't break out. Suddenly the group heard foot steps, and the figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Hello hero's and villain. Today you have five choices. All except for little Ralphie and Tammy." The figure said, the two mentioned characters looked at her.

"What did we do? We played this game of yours last time without even laying a finger on you!" Calhoun said; the figure chuckled.

"They aren't games. There tests. And you failed mine." It said,

"Lier! We did exactly what you said!" Ralph retorted.

"You we're disloyal to the ones you supposedly cared about. That's not way to treat your husband or Kit. After all the NPC finally has had a happy ending." The figure said; Ralph and Calhoun's eye's widened in horror.

"What is going on!?" Gloyd said feeling terrified and confused, Ralph and Calhoun opened their mouths to warn the racers. But the figure was quick to grab a needle and thread. And sewed their mouths shut; their warnings and screams of pain both muffled. The racers eye's widened in horror and the figure threw the needle and thread away. The figure walked over to Gloyd and Minty,

"Alright racers. You have three choices you can either pick Gloyd, Minty, or Fudge. If you choose Gloyd then I will rip his skin off and replace it with pumpkin skins. If you choose Minty then she will be left in a tank of peppermint mouthwash until she almost drowns. But if you pick Fudge you two will be free to go and I'll take Fudge here where she will have to get fifty lashings with a cat nine whip." It said. Gloyd, unfortulently, didn't think before he blurted out:

"Fudge!" Minty looked at him with disgust.

"Gloyd! Fudge had a family she can't get whipped!" She said,

"Well I don't want to get my skin ripped off! Plus who's to say you wouldn't drown! I don't trust this thing!" Gloyd said. Minty rolled her eye's,

"That's exactly why you need to think! Ralph and Calhoun are here for a reason!" She said. Gloyd opened his mouth to speak; but the figure interrupted.

"I'm getting board with this chit-chat. And you won't like me when I'm board." Minty gulped, as she thought of each choice. And the consequences that would soon follow. Finally she spoke;

"I choose me." The figure seemed to frown slightly under the cloak,

"That's no good. Now we need a person to even out the choice. But I think I'll let you two wait a bit, I need to punish some disloyal characters." It said as it turned to Ralph and Calhoun with a wicked grin.

*

Meanwhile Felix and the nicelanders we're in game central looking for Ralph.

"Where is he? He hasn't been seen in eight hours." Mary said, Felix didn't say anything. He was too afraid too as his mouth felt like a dessert.

"Maybe he is at Tappers he could've fallen asleep in the restroom." Gene said, just before Vanellope ran into game central.

"Ralph! Felix! Calhoun!" She said, the nicelander's and Felix's head snapped to her. The vanilla themed racer ran into Gene;

"Vanellope!? What wrong?" Felix said.

"Minty, Gloyd, and this new character Kit and Fudge told me about are missing! We looked everywhere after Gloyd and Minty's karts exploded! But we can't find them! Please tell me you've seen them!" Vanellope said,

"Sorry but no." Nel said, "We've been busy looking for Ralph." Felix nodded in agreement trying his best not to shake in fear. The princess bit her lip feeling ever more worry and terror.

"This couldn't get any worse." She said, but Vanellope was wrong as a couple soldiers from Hero's Duty walked up to them.

"Felix have you seen Sargent Calhoun?" One of the soldiers asked looking quite worried, Felix paled slightly and shook his head no. The other solider groaned,

"She has missed training the new cadets. And we don't have any experience with that we need to find her." He said. The search parties sighed they needed to find their friend's.

"Well I should get back to Sugar Rush to make sure no one else goes missing." Vanellope said, and the nicelanders and Felix said their goodbyes. As the Hero Duty soldiers walked over to some other people to see if they had seen their leader. The nicelanders and Felix then left getting back to their own game. But as they walked home the handyman couldn't help but fear the worst for his wife and best friend.

*

Meanwhile the cloaked figure stared at Ralph and Calhoun who both had deep gashes from cuts. The figure looked unsatisfied;

"Huh. Your not as much fun as I thought…..I'm gonna have to try something else." It said as it's eye's flickered over to Gloyd; a malicious grin spread on it's face. While the pumpkin themed racers blood ran cold;

"Hmm…..I'm going to have to find someone to decide Minty's fate." The figure muttered to it's self, the figure then walked towards the door and opened it.

"I'll be right back." It said before walking out the door and slamming it shut. Leaving her victims and victim-to-be in complete silence. The figure was walking down a dirt road as it looked up at the sky. It giggled as it pulled out an amulet shaped like an eye. The amulet glowed as the figure stared at it unblinking;

"Don't worry Fudge and Kit will suffer soon." It said. And the figure out it's amulet away before continuing it's walk. With a determined yet frightening grin on it's face. As it thought of a selfish person who would throw Fudge to the sharks without hesitation.


	4. Just Some Tea

Airhead was speeding on her kart just as it was night in Sugar Rush she had a dopey grin on her face as she stopped as the house that inhabited Pucker Bittcid. She giggled as she knocked on the door and waited patiently for the nurse to come out. Airhead didn't even jump as the door slammed open and a exhausted, and annoyed Pucker was revealed.

"What do you want!? I have work tomorrow!" She said, Airhead giggled as she pulled out a cup of tea and gave it to Pucker.

"I made some super duper special tea! I wanted you to try it!" She said, Pucker looked as if she wanted to kill Airhead. As she looked from the tea cup to the rainbow haired girl. Eventually Pucker groaned and drank the tea. She then handed it to Airhead who had a smile on her face,

"There! I drank it!" Pucker said. Airhead giggled and seemed to be vibrating with happiness,

"Did you like it?" She said. Pucker licked the inside of her mouth as she thought how it tasted.

"Well….I guess it was—" She said until she started coughing, at first she thought it was a simple tickle in her throat. But it soon turned into a hacking horse cough leaving Pucker the need to gulp in air.

"Hmm….I think I put a bad thing in there. I have something that can help….but that can wait!" Airhead said cheerfully, Pucker shook her head in desperation as she fell to her knees.

"Oh! You want my other drink?" Airhead said. Pucker nodded, "Sure thing! But I need an answer from you first! If Fudge we're to be chocking like you right now. Would you take away her pain or give her your pain?" the chocking nurse rigidly wrote Fudge in the dirt. Not even knowing why that had anything to do with her problem. But she knew Airhead was an idiot; but suddenly her thoughts we're cut off as her throat, chest, and stomach began to burn. Pucker felt those parts of her body grow hot as she felt something burning that when she realized she was dying. She began to panic even if she would regenerate this was the worst (and most painful) to go.

Airhead just stared at her and smiled as her amulet began to glow brighter and brighter. Pucker could only watch and terror and horror as the girl didn't even seemed fazed. Finally she felt her eye lids grow heavy as holes we're beginning to burn through her throat, chest, and stomach. She then collapsed as the life from Pucker slipped away. But the nurse's corpse was suddenly surrounded in a yellow glow as a red mist left her mouth.

The red mist went through the pupil of the amulet and Airhead simply giggled before walking off.

*

The next day Ralph, Calhoun, and Gloyd hadn't returned but Minty had. But when Sticky, and Torvald found her at her house she was crying and sobbing mumbling about a cloaked figure and her evil powers.

"Minty! It's alright! Come on speak to us!" Sticky said, but Minty hadn't seemed to notice that they we're there. Torvald picked Minty up and walked with her heading to the hospital with Sticky following. But they had only got half-way there as they passed by Fudge's and Kit's house. They felt as if something was…..wrong about it. Torvald, and Sticky walked inside to see Mocho and Cinnamon we're in the living room sitting on a blanket.

As Kit paced in front of him on the phone,

"I told you I don't know! She went asleep with me and when I woke up gone! Yes I called her phone! Twenty times in fact! Now I don't care what you have to do place a front page add on the next mornings paper! And tell the news today! I'm gonna make sure my girl is found!" Kit ranted. He then hung up the phone and tried to calm himself down, once he realized Torvald, Sticky, and Minty we're there he blushed. But the two recolors could practically see Kit's brain do a re-take as he saw Minty.

"Minty! Oh thanks lands your okay! That means Fudge will be okay too! Alright I've got to make her a cake when she gets back!" Kit said until he saw how Minty was behaving, "Umm…Mint…are you alright?" He then looked at Torvald and Sticky. They brother shrugged,

"We don't know. She isn't acting right so we're taking her to the hospital." Tovald said.

"Okay. By the way have you seen Pucker?" Kit asked,

"No. Why do you ask?" Sticky said.

"I need her a babysit! I need to find Fudge or even track her down! I can't feel anything so she must be sleeping so it should be easy to find her." Kit said,

"Well….we haven't see her." Sticky said. Kit groaned not only was he worried about Fudge but now he was worried about Pucker. The rabbit went to the kitchen and turned on a radio. As he took the two baby bottles off the bottle warmer. He put the bottles into the Mocho and Cinnamon's mouths. As the baby boy was starting to panic slightly with one of his two parents missing.

Kit picked the both of them up and hugged them tenderly.

"Well I hope Fudge and Pucker show up anyway we better get—" Torvald said, until they all heard the radio.

"We have breaking news! Today marks day two of the missing characters Gloyd Orangeboar, Sargent Calhoun, Minty Zaki, and Wreak-It-Ralph. Also the character known as Pucker Bittcid was found outside her home. Her chest, stomach, and throat burned through with what was no doubt a very acidic drink. Strangely enough when police found her pixels we're already starting to fade. But no regeneration has seemed to occur. Litwack implores that all characters no matter what type head home as soon as the arcade closes. No later. That is all for this morning's breaking news." Kit, Torvald, and Sticky all looked at each other in terror.

"Well forget that tell the other's I'm not coming to the race! I need to wait and pray Fudge comes back and look after the kids!" Kit said to the girls as he fought tears in her eye's, Sticky and Torvald nodded. And they ran to the hospital not even knowing what to think about what they just heard.


	5. Fudge's Punishment

Fudge woke up tied down to a torture table on her belly; she had been striped down to nothing but her underwhere and bra. Once her vision cleared and the realization hit her Fudge blushed a deep red and tried to escape from her trap. Once she realized she was being held down too tight for any sort of movement. Fudge tried to use her hair, she felt it move but for some reason it didn't go any where near close to the claps that held her. Suddenly the racer heard footsteps come close to her, she tried to look around to see who it was.

But all she could see was a small bit of light and nothing but darkness.

"Hello Fudge." A voice said, Fudge blushed even redder as her eye's frantically looked around for the voice.

"Wh—Who are you!? Where am I!?" Fudge said,

"Don't worry about any of that. Today you will be receiving a punishment." The voice said. Fudge paled slightly,

"Pu—Punishment!? For what!?" She said.

"I'm not going to spoil it." The voice said, Fudge's breathe quickened. Tears of frustration and fear built up in her eyes; she hated how vague this person was being. At least if she was going to be punished she wanted to know why even if it was petty. Fudge whimpered as she tried again to break free. But she wasn't like Kit or Ralph so she couldn't her free; Fudge listened as she heard a person grab something.

But as she looked down she saw nine rope like things each having something sharp connected to it. The first being a nail, then bullet proof glass, then a knife and it went on to the point Fudge decided looking ahead was better. As she could already feel pain by the sharp items. Suddenly she felt her head being held up and something forcing it to stay up. And that's when Fudge saw the most gruesome sight she ever saw. In face she ended up screaming as she saw Pucker, Ralph, Calhoun, Gloyd, and Sonic on the walls.

Ralph had his intestines ripped out and forced back down his throat, while Calhoun had deep bullet holes in her giving her the appearance of human swiss cheese. Gloyd had his skin ripped off as pumpkin skin was sewn in replace of it. As he smelled like rotting pumpkin and flesh. His eye's had also been ripped out and replaced with jaw breakers. And Sonic was the worst, his quills had been torn off while one had been stuffed down his throat and the others been shoved in his stomach.

Fudge started crying as her kidnapper just laughed,

"They we're all really fun. Of course Sonic I just picked him just mere hours ago cause I wanted to. You, I picked because Gloyd and Pucker decided your fate. They we're selfish. Dis-loyal and no good friends." The voice said, Fudge sniffed.

"They would never choose for me to die." Fudge said through gritted teeth,

"Believe what you want. But you are mistaken of one thing. I'm not going to kill you I'm going to whip you with a cat nine whip." The voice said. Fudge gasped,

"What!? No please don't— ** _AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!_** " Fudge said but it soon turned into a scream as the whip was pulled. And all the sharp things sunk into her back; Fudge was hyperventilating by now.

"Hmmm. You seem like fun but your screams are too high pitched." The voice said, before it walked off. Fudge was trying to gulp in as much air was possible through her mouth. But it was soon stopped as her kidnapper shoved a pacifier in her mouth. The figure made sure to tie the straps tight as Fudge was now limited to her nose. The figure then walked back to the whip and grabbed the handle it then pulled the end slowly making sure Fudge suffered as much as possible.

"Alright then. One down forty-nine to go." The figure said, the fudge and fritter themed racer started crying even harder. As through her muffled protests was begging to be spared, but the figure didn't care nor listen as the torture went on.

When Fudge woke up she saw she was still held down,

"I must say I'm impressed you stated awake until we got to forty. Of course I still gave you the rest of your lashings. But I thought for sure you'd pass out once you got to ten." The voice said. Fudge's back was torn in all sorts of ways as it was almost completely unrecognizable. A few bones peeked out from the flesh but other then that no other bones we're seen. Fudge was grateful as her head was no forced up to see her friends lifeless corpses. Finally the figure walked up to the front of Fudge's torture table.

And pulled out a key it then undid the locks on Fudge's wrist and as it did it asked: "Tell me Fudge if you think someone else should've been in your place. Who would it be?" Fudge didn't even think about it as she shook her head no.

"I don't think anyone deserves to feel the pain I felt. Not even Shang, Sub-Zero and their girlfriends." Fudge said,

"Good. I like people who are loyal." The voice said. Just as it undid the shackles on Fudge's wrist and went down to her feet. After a few moments Fudge came crashing down on the concrete floor. The figure gave a giggled at the racers pain she then gave Fudge a mirror. And the racer saw why she couldn't use her hair.

It had been cut.

It was now in a pixie style which Fudge couldn't help bit find it cute. But we the racer looked at her new style the figure injected s syringe into her neck. And Fudge passed out only seconds after that.

*

The sun had just set in game land as Kit was getting ready for bed, suddenly their was a knock at the door. The NPC ran as fast as he could to the door and swung it open. Kit gasped as he saw Fudge wrapped up in a towel, he picked her up immediately. And shut and locked the door, Kit then ran up the stairs and walked into their room. This time he made sure to shut the door quietly, to ensure the kids didn't wake up.

Kit took the towel off Fudge and his face burst into color when he was she was almost not wearing anything. The bunny was about to start and wonder who had took Fudge and how fast he could catch the culprit and beat them into goo. Until Kit saw the towel it had red markings and the NPC's nose twitched confirming it was blood. Kit raised an eyebrow there didn't seem to be any wounds on his wife. But now that he thought about it he had only seen the front.

Kit carefully laid Fudge down to get a good look. And as soon as he saw the wounds on Fudge back he paled and he felt as if he was going to throw up. Those weren't just as cuts he knew those cuts,

 _'Lashings.'_ Kit thought. He then picked Fudge up this time careful to not put too much pressure on her back. And he walked to the restroom knowing he'd need to make sure Fudge's back was dis-infected.

*

Kit woke up early that morning weather it was from happiness that his wife was back or fear he couldn't really tell. But he wanted to make sure his wife was okay, Fudge's back, neck, and head we're propped up with one pillow each. As her back was wrapped up in bandages underneath silk pajamas she was wearing. Kit got our of bed and Fudge stirred slightly but didn't wake. But just as her movements stopped something feel out of her hair.

It landed on the floor and Kit went to see what it was. But as the NPC saw what it was anger bubbled inside of him. What he saw was a licorice hair tie, just like the one Vanellope always wore. Kit snarled as he grabbed a plastic bag and used a rag to sweep it in. Once he sealed it he looked at Fudge and thought of his kids.

 _'I can't just leave them all alone.'_ He thought but an idea sprung in his head; Kit then quickly grabbed the phone. And called Dr. Lolli, he was going to need someone to keep watch while he got answers.


	6. Wrongful Action

Kit waited for Dr. Lolli to show up before he left. And when he did the sight of the doctor broke his heart. Dr. Lolli looked to have been crying, he looked as of he hadn't washed since Pucker's death. Kit walked up to Dr. Lolli and pat him on the back.

"Don't worry it will always get better." He said, "Your sure you can do this?" Dr. Lolli simply nodded. Kit gave him a sympathetic look before he left the house. Kit made sure to keep his anger barried as he walked to Vanellope's (and Rancis's) castle. Once he got there he found Vanellope and Rancis in the throne room. Vanellope's hair was undone draping over her shoulders as she looked under her throne for something.

While Rancis helped by looking under the rug.

"Are you looking for this?" Kit said, as he threw the plastic bag holding Vanellope's tie on the floor. Rancis picked it up,

"Hey thanks! We've been looking for it all over the place!" Rancis said. Kit grumbled under his breathe,

"I found this in Fudge's hair after she showed at our house door. And funny thing too she had lashing markings on her back." Kit said not even trying to hid his anger anymore. Vanellope and Rancis's eye's widened,

"Hey listen I didn't lay a finger on Fudge and I feel insulted that you'd accuse me of that." Vanellope said.

"Well it adds up! Fudge goes missing for a day, she shows up back at our house late at night. Her hair is cut which means someone who really knew her could know to cut it to prevent escape. My sugar mama ends up having cuts all over her back; and don't you dare tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. My backstory and the mental scars I still have haunt me to this day. A licorice tie falls out of hair which is the same like yours and the only one you have! If you have some vendetta against Fudge and you got back at her for something then fine! But don't you dare lie about it!" Kit said. Rancis stepped in front of Kit and Vanellope,

"I can ensure you she isn't lying! And I don't appreciate you blaming my fiancée!" Rancis said. Kit cracked his knuckles,

"Then how else do you explain it being there?" Kit said. The reeses themed shook his head,

"It could have been planted why do you use your head for once!?" Rancis said. The NPC's face went red in anger,

"I am using me head! Anyone could be a suspect! I mean look what's happened Pucker is dead! Calhoun, Ralph, Sonic, and Gloyd are missing! Minty came back but she had gone insane! While my Fudge had been whipped! And since this is the only evidence or clue we have then Vanellope is the main suspect!" Kit screamed back. Rancis was about to fire back but the bunny wasn't having it as he charged after Vanellope. Vanellope braced for impact but before Kit could even land on her Rancis hit Kit in the groin and the NPC hit the floor clutching it.

"That's it! Sour Bill!" Rancis cried and Sour Bill ran into the room, "Send Kit to the Fundgen I charge him with the crimes of treason against Vanellope! And to lock him down there forever!" Vanellope and Sour Bill gasped. While Kit was trying to get over the pain, Vanellope wanted to say something. But she was stunned she had never seen Rancis act like that. Sour Bill called the oreo guard's and they came in with unbreakable handcuffs and more. It took over twenty oreo guard's to keep Kit down as they put handcuffs on the NPC's wrist, feet, and a thick neck brace with chains connecting to the handcuffs.

Kit tried to break free from the chains but the most they did was shake from his movements. Not even creaking or moaning from his pulling. Vanellope was too shocked to speak, as Kit gave a hurt look over to her Rancis. The reese's themed racer only gave a stone cold look to Kit as the NPC was dragged down to the Fundgen.

"Wait! Please! I'm sorry I'll never accuse you of anything again! Please Vanellope help me!" Kit screamed as terror filled him and tears flowed from his eye's.

The sun had just set as Vanellope and Rancis we're in bed,

"Rancis don't you think what you did was a bit harsh?" Vanellope said. Rancis looked shocked,

"No! Kit was framing you for something you didn't do! And was going to beat you up or worse when his temper got out of control!" Rancis said. Vanellope looked at her lover,

"But what you did was kinda like what Kit's parents did. Except ten times worse! He almost thinks of you as a brother! And you sentenced him a life-long jail sentence! Please Rancis if you can't do it for me. Do it for Kit. Heck! Do it for Fudge! She's injured and with you locking Kit up she'll be miserable if he isn't released!" Vanellope said.

"H—He does?" Rancis said and Vanellope Rancis then got out of bed and walked down to the Fundgen.

Rancis had Sour Bill and two dozen oreo guard's behind him as he got to Kit's cell. Kit's cell was made out if hard and expired dark chocolate as a metal bed was connected to the wall. No toilet was seen only a bucket in the corner of the room, finally Kit was in a corner of his own. Curled up in a ball crying his eye's out as a literal puddle of tears surrounded him.

"Kit are you okay?" Rancis said, Kit looked up as his face burned red. And he tried to squeeze himself into the corner,

"Wha—What do you want!?" Kit said. But his voice was less of hostility and more weak and terrified. Rancis nodded and Sour Bill unlocked his cell Kit looked surprised for a moment. But didn't try to escape,

"Kit, I'm sorry I overreacted. Can you ever forgive me? Oh and please don't attack me. That's why I have the guards." Rancis said. Kit looked at him for a moment, but all he did was nod. Sour Bill took this as a yes and undid all of Kit's restraints. The NPC stretched his limbs and the oreo guard's tensed up expecting Kit to attack.

But he didn't.

Bit Kit did look like he wanted to say something as his head was hung low and his face was red. Rancis motioned for the guards and Sour Bill to leave they did but they we're all very hesitant in doing so. Once Kit was sure they were gone he looked up at Rancis,

"Look….I guess I let me anger get the best of me. I tend to do that. I should really go to some classes but know I didn't do it out of spite. I did it for my family. You don't what it's like for your wife to go missing in your sleep. I felt as if I had failed my sugar mama…..and when I saw she was hurt….." Kit said trailing off.

"I think we both let our anger get the best of us. Truce?" Rancis said,

"Truce." Kit replied shaking Rancis's hands. The NPC then ran out of the cell, "Seeya! I'm sure Fudge is awake by now!" Rancis chuckled slightly. But he couldn't help but wonder was it really that hard to be a parent?

*

Meanwhile Fudge had just woken up as Dr. Lolli had broken a root under her nose. The fudge themed racer rubbed her eye's drowsily as she looked at her surroundings.

"Wh—Where's……Kit?" Fudge said, Dr. Lolli smiled slightly.

"He's been busy all day. Probably trying to figure out who kidnapped you." Dr. Lolli said, when those words hit Fudge's ears. She started to cry, Dr. Lolli was taken-a-back as he tried to figure out what he had said wrong.

"Fudge! What's wrong?" Dr. Lolli said,

"It was horrible! Some person kidnapped me but I didn't recognize it's voice! I couldn't see and I didn't recognize where I was! I—I saw Pu—Pucker, Ra—Ralph, Ca—Calhoun, Gloyd, and Sonic on the wall! A—And…..they we're all dead! I'm not sure where Minty is but I hope to programmers she's alive!" Fudge said. To say Dr. Lolli was horrified to hear this would've been an understatement. He actually paled as his lip quivered, he pulled out his phone and started to dial a number.

"Wh—Who are you calling?" Fudge said still sobbing,

"I'm calling the police." Dr. Lolli said.

" ** _WHAT!?_** " A familiar voice said, Dr. Lolli turned to see a shocked Kit. Fudge looked at her husband intently,

"You've been crying." She said. "What happened?" Kit blushed,

"Nothing happened." Kit said. Dr. Lolli looked at him for a moment with Fudge pitching in the NPC's defenses fell in a mere second.

"Alright fine. When Fudge was kidnapped and she came back she had Vanellope's licorice tie in her hair. So I though Vanellope had kidnapped and hurt Fudge. So I went there today and me and Rancis ended up fighting. He charged me with treason but he let me go realizing his mistake.I was completely inn the wrong. So it's fine." Kit said muttering a few parts here and there, Dr. Lolli and Fudge just sat (or stood) where they we're with their mouths agape. Fudge was the first to get over,

"That is not fine Kit! That's unlawful imprisonment and false charges! Rancis could get executed! He chained you up and put you in a cell and charged you with _"treason"_ just for being a little suspicious of Vanellope!" She said. Kit bit his lip he was aware Rancis had broken those laws but he was willing to forgive and forget since Rancis was his friend. Dr. Lolli got over his shock, he then got a curious look.

"Fudge what did it do to you?" Dr. Lolli said, Fudge chewed the inside of her cheek.

"It whipped her back." Kit said wincing slightly, Fudge shuttered while Dr. Lolli got a stern look. He pressed the call button as he put the ear to his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kit asked fear evident in her voice,

"If Vanellope had anything to do with the murders and kidnappings. Then the police will find out for sure." Dr. Lolli said.

*

Meanwhile Rancis had just woken up as he was suspended in the air with all of his limbs pulled in opposite directions. But that wasn't what bothered him, what did was that he was completely naked. The reeses themed racer yelped as blushed came to his cheeks. He looked around but all he saw was darkness, but he felt very full for some reason like he was going to burst. He also felt something covering his entire body as it stuck like glue.

"Hello Rancis." A voice said, the racer gasped as he tried to see through the darkness.

"You've been very disloyal. And to think I thought of not even testing you. I thought for sure Vanellope would be the one to suffer but I guess not. Imprisoning your own friend. For shame!" The voice said, Rancis felt a wave of fear and guilt wash over him. As tears built in his eye's,

"I said I was sorry!" Rancis said.

"But Vanellope had to convince you. If she hadn't you would've left Kit to rot would you?" The voice said, Rancis shook his head.

"No. No I wouldn't." Rancis said, The voice giggled.

"Riiiiiight. Now Rancis listen your covered in peanut butter and bird seed. And your filled to the brim with the bird seed too. Your in a large bird cage surrounded by thousands of starved birds who haven't eaten in a week. The birds will feast on you inside and out ripping you to shreds. Unless…..you tell me the code to the code room." The voice said, before Rancis could even stop himself he blurted.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, BA! Now please let me go!" He wailed desperately, the voice giggled to the point it sounded like a deranged laugh.

"Wow! You're a little traitor are ya now! Well this is easy! I guess I don't need you anymore! Bye-Bye." The voice said,

" ** _WHAT_**!? You said you'd let me go!" Rancis said.

"Honey. I. Do. Not. Like. Traitors." The voice said and a loud bang was heard, suddenly wish flapping was heard. And Rancis closed his eye's and as soon as he did the birds attacked him and the racer cried out in pain. Begging for it to stop.


	7. The Execution

Vanellope woke up the at midnight just as her door got knocked down. The princess was just awake enough to be able to tell it was Wynnchel and Duncan.

"Guy's why did you knock down my door? And where is Rancis!?" Vanellope said realizing her husband-to-be was missing,

"Sorry Vanellope but we have reason to believe that you are the one causing the disappearances and murders." Duncan said,

"What!? What do you mean "murders"!? I haven't hurt anyone in my entire life!" Vanellope argued back.

"Well based on what we have gathered by victims who made it out alive. The person wore a black cloak and the figure's voice was soft and calm." Wynnchel said,

"But now we can safely say that the cloak only disguised the figure's voice." Duncan said.

"And how would you be able to figure that out?" Vanellope said, and that's when the police officers shined a flashlight onto her. And to the princesses horror she saw she was now wearing a black cloak. It was covered in blood and it reeked of decay and death.

"No! This is a misunderstanding!" Vanellope said but the cops held her down and Sour Bill brought in the handcuffs. Sour Bill looked sad and betrayed as he put the cuffs on her.

"No! You have to believe me! I would never kill anyone!" Vanellope said,

"The jig is up Vanellope. Tomorrow you will be executed for your crimes of murder, kidnapping, mental and physical torture." Sour Bill said. Vanellope started crying as she was dragged down to the Fundgen.

*

The next day Kit, Fudge, Mocho, and Cinnamon all listened to the radio. Dr. Lolli, soon after calling the police and telling them the story. Left and the four we're left unaware if Vanellope had committed the crimes. Fudge wasn't sure to be honest and she hoped that Vanellope hadn't done it. While Kit was biting his nails in suspense, he didn't want his friend to die but he just wanted it to end.

He wanted his family to be safe.

"Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz was arrested at midnight last night. Charged of the crimes of kidnapping, murder, along with physical and mental torture. The cops said when they found Vanellope she was wearing the exact same cloak the figure was wearing with blood splattered all over it. After the cloak was ripped off Vanellope the police tested the dried blood. And it was revealed Sonic, Mario, Ralph, Calhoun, Gloyd, Bowser, and Pucker's blood and bodily fluids were on it. Along with multiple other victims, a full list will be shown in game central after the execution. Rancis, unfortulently, was never found. Police hypothesize Vanellope killed him as well. And Vanellope's execution will be held to ten o'clock this morning. Anyone is allowed to come. That is all for the news today." The radio said, and once it was over the entire family was crying.

Meanwhile all the other racers we're crying as well Taffyta was being consoled by Candlehead as she held back tears. Swizzle, Tovald, Sticky, Nougetsia, and Citrusella we're now crying as well. As they just got back from checking on Minty. Jubileena, Adorabeezle, Snowanna, and Creumbelina we're bawling their eye's out as they all couldn't believe Vanellope would do such a thing.

*

Meanwhile Airhead was in the cave basement as her amulet was glowing as bright as it possibly could. She looked at a crystal ball that showed all of the grief, sorrow, and hatred in the arcade. Black, blue, and red mist entered her amulet and Airhead giggled as she went back up stairs. She sat on a couch and after a few moment heel-like clicks we're heard just before a girl entered the cave. The girl wore a frilly dress that was from sweet loita style.

The dress had three layers at the bottom as the bottom of each layer was pink while the rest was brown. The dress had short sleeves as the end of the sleeves we're frilly and pink as well. The dress had a large and frilly orange bow on the waist of the dress. The girl was a very pale tan with eye's just like Airhead except they we're a light blue. She also had a very large nose and she had light blue blush running across it along with her upper cheeks.

Her hair was a pure white and very puffy as she used a bonnet to keep most of it down. A large (and frilly) orange bow sat on the very top of the bonnet. The bonnet wad tied down with a orange ribbon as the girl looked surprisingly sweet and innocent. But she wore the exact same amulet as Airhead as it glowed just as bright as her's.

"Is it working?" The girl asked,

"Sure thing Sweet Loccino!" Airhead said. Sweet Loccino smiled and she giggled,

"Good now come on sis we can't miss the show." Sweet Loccino said. Airhead's smile faltered,

"Do I have to go? Seeing Pucker's organs leak out was gross. I don't think seeing blood and gore is good for me." Airhead said. Sweet Loccino sighed,

"Sis, we both need to be there and you know why. I get it you're the mischievous one. I'm the lethal one. But in order to get our plan to work then we have to go." Sweet Loccino said. Airhead grumbled but followed her sister.

*

Vanellope was being dragged into the game Hero's Duty as everyone in the arcade was watching with either looked off grief and sorrow or hate. The soldiers of Hero Duty we're especially mad as they glared at Vanellope.

"I didn't do it! Please you have to believe me!" Vanellope said but no one came to her aid, Wynnchel and Duncan stopped pulling Vanellope. As she got pulled in front of a shooting range target, three Hero Duty soldiers held pistols. Aiming directly at Vanellope's head,

"Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz you are charged with the crimes of murder, mental and physical torture, and the kidnappings of multiple characters. Including Minty Zaki and Fudge Elcano Smoreline." Sour Bill said.

"But I didn't do any of that stuff! I'm sure the real culprit is in the crowd!" Vanellope said, tears pouring from her eye's. She scanned the crowd and saw her fellow racers and Felix we're all sitting by one another. The only ones who weren't there we're Cinnamon and Mocho which Vanellope could only guess they we're at a daycare.

"Swizz! Taffyta! You know I couldn't have done this right?" Vanellope said, Swizzle and Taffyta looked at Vanellope before they ran away. Tears falling from their face,

"Felix! Kit! Please! You know I'm not a murderer!" Vanellope cried growing desperate. Felix only looked at Vanellope before pulling his head over hid eye's. While Kit started sobbing, he hugged Fudge close. Some people in the crowd started booing and throwing stuff at the princess.

" _ENOUGH_! Everyone settle down. Now as customary when a prisoner is going to be executed we let them have a few last words. Any last words Vanellope?" Sour Bill said, Vanellope at first couldn't say anything. She had never felt so humiliated and helpless finally she spoke.

"I—I never hurt anyone. But just let me say I'm sorry anyway. I—I'm sorry for all the pain your going through. A—And I'm sorry for all the pain you'll still be going through after I'm gone. And….whoever really did this…..wherever you are. I hope you suffer a terrible fate. That is all." Vanellope said her voice cracking as she spoke,

"Alright now stand still psyco." One of the Hero Duty soldiers said. And Vanellope did as she was told as she took in a deep breathe, Airhead and Sweet Loccino watched from the crowd. While Airhead looked like she was going to throw up. Like her sister had said before blood and gore we're not really her forte. She only had killed Pucker because she had a plan to follow.

Sweet Loccino had a vicious smile on her face as she watched as the Hero Duty guards pulled the trigger in all it's glory. Airhead covered her eye's as her heart raced and she shook uncontrollably. Finally the gun shot was heard and the bullets went through Vanellope's skull. And as the princess died Sweet Loccino's amulet glowed even brighter as a green mist left Vanellope and went into her amulet. While blue, red, and black mists went in Airhead's amulet who was still covering her eye's.

And the crowd started to disperse after that and once they we're out of the game Airhead uncovered her eye's. And the two sister's pretended to be sad over the passing of Vanellope.


	8. Epilogue: The New Rulers

It was night in game land. As Sweet Loccino and Airhead walked through the quiet halls of Vanellope's and Rancis's castle. As they walked towards the code room. Airhead was skipping down the hall with a dopey grin on her face. While Sweet Loccino kept herself reserved as her steps we're quick.

But she did have a smile on her face as she looked at Airhead,

"Calm yourself sister we may be finally getting to taste the fruits of our labors. But we can't get cocky we must make sure we jeep our bearings." Sweet Loccino said. Airhead blushed slightly,

"I know! Do you think I'm some dumb, gullible fool?" Airhead said. Sweet Loccino opened her mouth to speak, but she soon shut her mouth and only giggled. The two stopped as they got to the code room. Sweet Loccino entered the code and the code room opened revealing the boxes of pixels and data. The two tied the licorice rope to each other's waist as they swam through the space.

The two swam over until they saw a large box of data that was completely blank. As they opened it, it revealed there was enough room in the box for two character's data. And that's when they got to work.

*

The next morning Sweet Loccino and Airhead stood on the balcony of the castle. As all of Sugar Rush surrounded the castle, Sour Bill stood right next to the two as his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Hello everyone since Vanellope and Rancis is no longer with us I found two people to replace them. Meet Princess Airhead Twix and Sweet Loccino." Sour Bill said, everyone raised an eyebrow as they started muttering to themselves.

"Don't worry everyone! Me and my sister will have everything under control. That being said…..I think it's time for a few changes around here." Sweet Loccino said, as her and Airhead's amulet glowed brightly.


End file.
